Don't Kiss Me!
by may10baby
Summary: Naruto meets Sasuke deemed “Prince” of Kohona AcademyKyuubi his older brother meets Itachi Sasuke’s older brother deemed “King” of Kohona Academy. Let’s add a supernatural twist to this, shall we? Couples SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Naruto Yaoi Fanfiction-

Naruto meets Sasuke deemed "Prince" of Kohona Academy

Kyuubi (his older brother) meets Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) deemed "King" of Kohona Academy.

Quote-"Um… they're… kitty ears…on your head" "Oh, hell no…"

Couples- SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc.

* * *

This fic starts in the December time period that explains the clothes sweatdrop

"Listen up everyone!" Iruka cried to the class. A few people glanced up and their jaw dropped. A small blonde haired boy with azure eyes and sunny blonde hair stood nervously in front of them. His small frame was tan and screamed girl. Three whisker marks cupped flushed cheeks gently. He had on a long thigh length, sleeveless, blue/gray hoody with white jeans underneath, a chain with various ornaments jingled musically when he shifted his weight onto the other foot currently covered by black and blue DC's. A black wrist band covered his left wrist. He was fucking adorable. "We have a new student!" several more people looked up, their reaction was similar to the others students.

Iruka, his brunette hair in a pony tail and a scar across his nose, annoyed by the fact that he had only a quarter of the class' attention grabbed a whistled from around his neck, to the students, it was more lethal than a gun.

Luckily the students, who saw the blonde, saw the whistle and plugged their ears before the "Shriek" came.

Naruto winced as a horribly loud, shrill sound caved in his right ear drum. The remainder of the class heads whirled around plugging their ears, the force of the Whistle of Doom strong enough to push the first couple desk rows back a few inches. Wow.

"This is our new student Uzumaki Naruto, he transferred from the Country of Whirlpool with his mother and older brother, please be helpful to him in anyway possible, and if any of the boys attempt anything, I'll have Tsunade-sama hand you back your genitals in a pickle jar … understand?" Iruka asked a smug look on his face. A majority of the boys paled and occasionally quivered looking slightly unnerved; however some were looking at Naruto, who had recovered from shock of the whistle.

"Um…. You know my name, heh, I really don't know much about the Country of Fire… but I hope to make the best of it!" Naruto smiled dazzlingly at the class. The boys felt their blood rush down to their threatened genitals, one brunette, also known as the "Prince", claimed the blonde to be his, and only his then and there.

"Ah well… where can you sit…." Iruka blinked when he saw Sasuke looking directly at the blonde. "Oh, Kami…" he muttered as the Uchiha state softy "He can sit with us…" Uchiha Sasuke had dark, weird (duck's ass) styled hair, his eyes we're dulled onyx, a bored expression in them. About eight piercings were in _each_ ear. He had on a tight black tank top that cut off above the stomach and a mesh shirt underneath it. A black fishnet "sleeve" (those things that you pull on like a glove) was on his left arm and a clearly seen tattoo of a dragon encircled the other, numerous bracelets dangled on his wrists, and a bunch of rings covered his fingers with the exception of his left ringer finger. His loose, low-riding (XD), black cargo pants gave a glimpse of his fair-colored skin, stretched over slim hips, and black boxers below that, and below _that_ a tease of black pubic hair.

He was a member of the Royal Flush.

The Royal Flush were considered the roughest group of students in the school, surprisingly they were-barely-within the school law boundary. There was the Spades and Clubs (Black Club) and Hearts and Diamonds (Red Club) the Black club was made up of boys, and the Red club, of girls. "Spades" were junior and senior boys, "Clubs" were freshmen and sophomore boys. "Hearts" were Senior and Junior girls, "Diamonds" freshmen and sophomore girls.

Hyuuga Neji, a Club, blinked in surprise at Sasuke's actions. His hair was long and silky; his eyes were two pale, white, spheres. His was dressed in a cream-colored blazer; a black tank top was underneath the blazer along with bleached denim jeans. "Sasuke?" he questioned as the Uchiha stood up and walked towards the blond.

"Um… thank you?" Naruto blushed as the brunette grabbed his hand and led him towards the back seats. Naruto blinked noticing a pink-haired girl, two other brunette boys, and two blondes.

"Maa, Maa, Sasuke-kun…" the pink-haired cooed "Be sure to call me for his first romp, I need to charge my camera…" (She's a yaoi-fangirl!) The girl's bubblegum-colored hair looked like it had but cut with a kitchen knife to the shoulders, her jade-colored eyes glittered mischievously. She had on a red halter top and green camis with matching DC shoes.

"Yeah, a cute face like his'll make us a bushel… and with that ass…" one of the blondes muttered walking around Naruto to examine his backside. Her hair was in a long ponytail, her eyes were cool blue. She had on a small tank top that cut just below the ribs and a long sleeve mesh shirt over it, mixed with tight black jeans.

Naruto 'eeped' and pressed against Sasuke instinctively, not noticing the Uchiha flinch. "Wha…What?!" Naruto cried gripping Sasuke's shirt in his hands.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips. Oh yeah, this school year just got a hell lot better…

* * *

"Alrighty guys, this here's Uzumaki Kyuubi, he's the son of your soon-to-be-Marine Biology-teacher, Ms. Kushina, play nice." Kakashi giggled pervertedly.

Kyuubi sweatdropped at the multitude of seniors staring at him like a piece of meat. His crimson eyes glittered nervously, matching long red hair, that went to his thighs, was currently braided down his back, shortening it to around his lower back, he had on a black sweater and white jeans 'oh, hell…' he sighed putting on a sweet face. "Hi! My name's Kyuubi, as you heard, and just a warning, I seem to have a great deal of bad luck when it comes to guys, you see the last few that hit on me were hospitalized for various reasons…" he smiling brightly, subtly hinting that he (maybe) was the one who inflicted the damage.

Everyone sweatdropped and some of the guys shifted nervously. 'Oh, hell, this year got a lot more dangerous…'

Kyuubi smiled, about to take a seat at an empty seat in the front when a blonde haired boy with his bangs covering his left eye placed a hand on his shoulder. He was dressed in a brown workout jacket with a black t-shirt, and white jeans, all which was dotted with clay "Sit with us.." he stated calmly.

"No thanks…"

"It wasn't request." A red-hair boy, his hair in just-got-outta-bed style answered appearing behind the blonde his arm wrapping around the blonde's waist. He was dressed in a black hoody with matching jeans that were torn up. He was dotted with paint.

Kyuubi's eyes glittered dangerously "Excuse me?" he replied, his voice low.

The class stifled a gasp as a brunette-haired man stood up. His long hair was tied in a loose pony-tail; dark eyes met Kyuubi's narrowed ones. The red head felt a shiver slide down his spine. The brunette had on a black dress shirt currently unbuttoned from around his lower stomach down, with gray jeans hanging low on his hips. "…is there a reason you don't wish to sit with us?" the brunette asked Kyuubi calmly his eyes sliding up Kyuubi's body, his eyes resting on those slim hips.

The redhead flinched "Err… well your friends were kinda of rude actually..." Kyuubi muttered lowering his eyes from the brunette's face, his own heating up.

"Deidara, Sasori, apologize. _Now_." The brunette ordered, walking over to the group.

"Ah… right, Itachi-san. Sorry Kyuubi-kun…" Deidara laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Sasori nodded in agreement.

Kyuubi blinked 'What, is this guy their boss?' he blinked, blushing red when Itachi took his hand gently.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi; I apologize for my friends' rudeness, and am pleased to meet you, Kyuubi-san…" Itachi murmured his smoldering eyes fixed on Kyuubi's as he bent down. He closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against the back of Kyuubi's hand.

Kyuubi felt the room spin.

"A-ahh…w-well…y-you…" he stuttered when Itachi's straightened again.

"Allow me rephrase my friends previous statement; do you wish to sit with us?" Itachi asked calmly, eyes half-liddened, immensely pleased with the effect he was having on the red head.

"W-we-well s-sure…" Kyuubi replied shakily, letting Itachi lead him back to the brunette's seat, allowing Kyuubi take the seat next to it that was previously empty. 'Oh God, this guy is _hot _!' Kyuubi thought his face flushing even darker, if that was possible, when "Long, dark and SMEXY AS HELL!'s arm wrapped around his waist.

"We're right here." Itachi whispered in the redhead's ear, pointing with his index finger to the line of text in the "Health textbook" Kyuubi gasped his hand raising to his mouth as he read the line in the book (which in fact were copies of a yaoi version of Icha Icha, XD)

"I wanna fuck you, NOW." The book stated proudly.

Kyuubi meeped as Itachi's hand lowered slightly to grip his ass. "Is something wrong? You look a little red." Itachi practically growled, biting into Kyuubi's earlobe. Kyuubi bit his lip, shaking his head slightly, pushing Itachi's hand away with one of his own and the brunette's chest away with the other.

"No…not here…" Kyuubi whimpered feeling relief and disappointment at the same time as Itachi hands retreated…for now.

Itachi leaned back in his chair 'Damn, I'm glad he stopped me. One more second and I might of kissed him, and _that_ would be bad…'

* * *

May: EVIL CACKLE YES! IT HAS BEGUN!!!!!!!!!

Kk: …may, dear, let's go downstairs and play with your Itachi plushie…whispering to self she might explode from the yaoi running in her head…

May: NEVER!!!! I'M IN MY YAOI MOOD!!!!!! ITACHI'S A DAMN **PLAYER**!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

May- steals famous movie guy's voice Previously on Don't Kiss Me!!!!

_Kyuubi meeped as Itachi's hand lowered slightly to grip his ass. "Is something wrong? You look a little red." Itachi practically growled, biting into Kyuubi's earlobe. Kyuubi bit his lip, shaking his head slightly, pushing Itachi's hand away with one of his own and the brunette's chest away with the other._

"_No…not here…" Kyuubi whimpered feeling relief and disappointment at the same time as Itachi hands retreated…for now._

_Itachi leaned back in his chair 'Damn, I'm glad he stopped me. One more second and I might of kissed him, and that would be bad.

* * *

_

Naruto flinched as Sasuke's hand brushed his against his own. He could of sworn Sasuke was right-handed earlier…but now he was writing with his _left_!

Sasuke glanced up, hiding his smirk, when Naruto poked him in the arm gently. "What?"

"Err…" Naruto struggled "Weren't you right-handed earlier?"

Sasuke smirked, suddenly thanking Itachi for giving him lessons for using both his hands "I'm ambidextrous…" he replied, lifting a brow when Naruto stared at him blankly. "I can write with both my hands…" he clarified, watching the adorable, clueless look on Naruto's face disappear.

"Ooohhh…." Naruto replied.

"Naruto! Care to explain what's so interesting in your little corner back there?" Iruka asked angrily, tapping his foot.

Naruto blinked, springing up "Um…Sasuke, well he-kinda-a…can write both-handed..?" Naruto tried.

The class, excepted for the Royal Flush, snickered, before Sasuke's glare shut them up. The brunette tugged a humiliated Naruto back down into his seat and whispered soothing words gently to him. Naruto nodded numbly at one request.

"Naruto's not feeling well; I'm taking him to the nurse." Sasuke stated tugging the blonde up and pulling him out the classroom door without waiting for a reply from their teacher.

* * *

Kyuubi pushed Itachi's hand away from his thigh, shaking his head slightly so not to attract their teacher's attention. "Stop it!" he hissed quietly, more annoyed then flattered.

Kakashi had taken them to the school library to do research for their free-range paper that counted a large percent of their grade. He watched the interesting scene play out between Itachi and Kyuubi out of the corner of his eye.

Itachi frowned "Why not?"

"Because we're in a damn _library_!" Kyuubi snapped trying to focus on the book he was reading.

"Aww…your sulking…" Itachi leaned toward the redhead "Let me make that up to you..." he whispered in Kyuubi's ear.

The redhead jumped, before turning to glare at Itachi "Are you always this _horny_?" he asked.

Itachi smirked "Only when you're near me…" he replied, he lifted a brow when Kyuubi stood up.

"Then I'm leaving…" he huffed before walking away.

Itachi leaned back in his reading chair, eyes still on Kyuubi's retreating form. Sasori walked up next to him "I think you over did it…" he muttered glancing at Kyuubi.

"No…that was a test…" Itachi replied, looking up at Sasori "He said before he'd had a few boyfriends beforehand… that little test run proved that he wasn't a little whore like his looks state."

"Or he's not attracted to you…" Sasori sweatdropped when Itachi simply stared at him "Err…right, that's not possible…" he murmured, back away, hands raised in front of his chest.

When Sasori disappeared, Itachi glanced over to see Kyuubi staring at him, their eyes met and Kyuubi immediately looked back at his work, mentally yelling at himself. Itachi smirked 'Heh, he's attracted to me alright…' he stared at Kyuubi for a few more seconds before standing up and walking over to Kakashi "I'm going to Jiraiya." He stated simply before walking out, knowing Sasori and Deidara would grab his stuff.

* * *

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried as the brunette pressed his body against his. Naruto tried to back up only to find the school bathroom wall against his back. Naruto blushed deepened as Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, massaging the scalp gently.

"Relax…" Sasuke urged, his fingers brushing against the back of Naruto's ear.

Naruto shuddered in delight "Nnn…" he sighed, his shoulders relaxing, his eyes fluttering closed.

Sasuke leaned in to claim the blonde's lips.

* * *

Kyuubi sat in the wide, large tree out in the school yard, enjoying his lunch. He vaguely wondered whether Itachi was really mad with him. He blinked, gasping "No! No! Bad Kyuubi! Don't even _think_ about him!" he cried shaking his head firmly "Who cares about his hot eyes, or sexy smile, or his hair that you're _dying_ to run your fingers through! Or-"

"Well if you want to touch my hair you can…" Itachi muttered squatting next to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stared at Itachi "How……..did you hear..?" he asked numbly. Itachi's smirk answered his question; he promptly fainted.

Itachi blinked, his arms shot out, catching the redhead before he fell out of the tree. "Hey…Hey! Kyuubi!" he shook the unconscious redhead. He sighed tossing the redhead onto his shoulder like a sack of flour before beginning his descent, his mind wandering back to his previous visit to Jiraiya…

* * *

Wee! Flashback!!!

"_What did you say?!" Jiraiya roared slamming his hands onto his desk forcefully. _

_Itachi stared calmly at the principal "I know Kyuubi is different, like Sasuke and myself… and I'll bet his younger brother as well…isn't he, Jiraiya-san?" he met the older man's glare evenly._

_Jiraiya sighed in defeat "Fine, he is…but!" he added sharply at the flicker of want in the Uchiha's eyes._

"_But?"_

"_Don't even think about making any advances on Kyuubi…" Jiraiya snapped._

_"Why not?" he questioned._

_Jiraiya sighed "Just because, not to mention Kyuubi's parents hold high ranking in your world..." he stared at Itachi, who nodded._

"_Sasuke needs to know, I have a feeling he's already pursuing Kyuubi's younger brother…" Jiraiya winced._

"_Right…"

* * *

_

AWW…It's over!

Kyuubi groaned snuggling into the warm mass underneath him "Nnn…" he mewled letting his legs tangle with the person underneath him "Shuukaku…" he whined.

Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch 'Shuukaku? Note to self; Have Zabuza and Haku take care of him…' he smiled when Kyuubi eyes opened, before resting on him, and their current position.

"What the fuck?!" Kyuubi gasped, shoving Itachi away. "What were you doing to me?!"

"Nothing, besides being your pillow…" Itachi smirked at the humiliated expression on Kyuubi's red face.

"I'm flattered and all that you find me appealing, but _back off, _you hardly know me!" Kyuubi stood up grabbing his books, he glanced around; they were in the back of the school library near the cafeteria, in the X section. He brushed a bit away a bit of hair that had fallen down his face during his "nap".

"I know more about you than you think…" Itachi replied pulling Kyuubi's face closer. He whispered something into the redhead's ear, chuckling as Kyuubi stiffened. He raised his hand and caressed Kyuubi's cheek gently. "I want you." He stated bluntly. "And, I'm not above revealing your true self to the others…"

Kyuubi glared at Itachi, trying to understand what was going on 'How does he know?' "Dammit..." He shivered slightly as Itachi's other hand gripped his ass, kneading it "W…wait-ah!" he cried when Itachi pulled their bodies together. "I…shit…" Kyuubi hissed burying his face into the crook of Itachi's neck "Don't…" he whispered against the pale skin, before moaning in pleasure.

Itachi smirked. 'I'm not even doing that much…'

"..._Kyuubi's parents hold high ranking in your world_..."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, he sighed, making a mental note to question Jiraiya more about Kyuubi. He raised his hands from Kyuubi's perfect ass, he rubbed the fox youkai's back soothingly."Who are you, really..." Itachi tucked Kyuubi's head under his chin.

Kyuubi's grip on his shirt tightened. 'I can't tell, Naruto be careful.'

* * *

"Kyah!" Naruto squeaked, when Sasuke tugged him onto his lap. "P-pervert!" he whined shoving playfully at Sasuke.

The brunette just smirked, leaning down to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

Ino raised a brow when Naruto's face flushed red "Sakura, camera…" she stated, smirking when she saw the pink-haired girl already had it on and rolling. 'You gotta love her…' she grinned when Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto cheek, the blonde boy squealing in response.

"No! They're _right there_!" Naruto cried burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder, away from Sakura's -oh so curious- camera.

Sasuke grinned, before biting down on Naruto's ear roughly. "So?" he muttered.

"Ow! Sasuke's mean!" Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's arm, laughing as Sasuke nibbled on his neck gently "Stop! That tickles!"

Ino grin grew even wider 'Whatever amount of time of this we get, I'm charging ten dollars a minute…' she rubbed her hands together, plotting the ways she could use the money.

"Sasuke." Said boy glanced up to see Jiraiya, the scholl principal glaring down at him. "My office _now_."

Sasuke mentally groaned "Yes, sir." he pecked a worried Naruto n the cheek before following the older man, wondering what he'd done.

* * *

May: now, don't go "they're demons!" on me. I also have a fetish for vampires and other creatures...-grins-


	3. Chapter 3

May: I'm finally updating this! The reason for delay was because I needed to research what kind of –beep- Kyuubi and Naruto are going to be, lolz. Know that I know, I can update, yay!

Previously:

_"...__Kyuubi's parents hold high ranking in your world__..."_

_Itachi's eyes narrowed, he sighed, making a mental note to question Jiraiya more about Kyuubi. He raised his hands from Kyuubi's perfect ass, he rubbed the red head's back soothingly. "Who are you, really..." Itachi tucked Kyuubi's head under his chin._

_Kyuubi's grip on his shirt tightened. 'I can't tell, Naruto be careful.'_

* * *

"_Kyah!" Naruto squeaked, when Sasuke tugged him onto his lap. "P-pervert!" he whined shoving playfully at Sasuke._

_The brunette just smirked, leaning down to whisper something in Naruto's ear._

_Ino raised a brow when Naruto's face flushed red "Sakura, camera…" she stated, smirking when she saw the pink-haired girl already had it on and rolling. 'You gotta love her…' she grinned when Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto cheek, the blonde boy squealing in response._

"_No! They're__right there__!" Naruto cried burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder, away from Sakura's -oh so curious- camera._

_Sasuke grinned, before biting down on Naruto's ear roughly. "So?" he muttered._

"_Ow! Sasuke's mean!" Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's arm, laughing as Sasuke nibbled on his neck gently "Stop! That tickles!"_

_Ino grin grew even wider 'Whatever amount of time of this we get, I'm charging ten dollars a minute…' she rubbed her hands together, plotting the ways she could use the money._

_"Sasuke." Said boy glanced up to see Jiraiya, the school principal glaring down at him. "My office__now__."_

_Sasuke mentally groaned "Yes, sir." he pecked a worried Naruto n the cheek before following the older man, wondering what he'd done._

* * *

Chapter 3-

Kyuubi sighed in relief as the last period bell rang. It was a Friday, meaning, no school tomorrow for him and Naruto.

And after a week of being groped by Itachi almost continuously, he needed it.

He stood up, glancing over to Itachi when the Uchiha grabbed him by the wrist. "…Yes?" he asked, staring at the brunette evenly. Itachi studied the red head calmly.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked, almost in a bored manner, already knowing Kyuubi would hang out with him due to the fact the redhead was worried Itachi might "accidentally" spill his little secret to his friends.

If Kyuubi had fur, it'd have been bristling. "Yes." He replied flatly, yanking his hand free from a startled Itachi's grasp and walking towards the door.

Itachi stood up quickly, following Kyuubi out the door.

* * *

"You're going camping this weekend?" Sasuke questioned, lifting a brow at his blonde. Naruto was standing outside the main doors of the school, waiting for Kyuubi to come and take him home. The blonde nodded cheerfully, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"We go to this special river and camp there for the weekend with our mom, she's great isn't she?!" he asked excitedly. Sasuke remember the kind, red-haired woman who taught their Biology class, he nodded, making Naruto beam. "Uh, but she has to leave next week…family stuff…" Naruto's good mood dimmed slightly, the blonde proceeded to dig his toe into the ground. Sasuke studied the blonde quietly, thinking back to his conversation with their principal.

-Flashback no Jutsu!-

_Jiraiya frowned at a scowling Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I need you to stop acting so…energetic around Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes, slouching down in his chair._

"_Cut the crap, everyone knows about the stash of porn underneath your desk." Sasuke drawled, watching Jiraiya's eye twitch "Besides, it's not like it's illegal for Nii-san and I to date humans right?" he asked, frowning when Jiraiya's expression darkened. "…What? It's not! Nii-san said so! Honest!" he babbled, knowing that the punishments for breaking human-creature laws._

_Jiraiya nodded in understanding "I know, I know…but…Naruto isn't a regular human…" Sasuke lifted a brow._

"…_Hah?" he replied. Jiraiya felt his eye twitch once again._

"…_If Naruto trusts you enough…he may tell you…" was all Jiraiya said back._

-Kai! Release! End Flashback no Jutsu!-

Sasuke lifted a brow '_I wonder if Naruto's 'special conditions' have something to do with his camping trip…_' he wondered, blinking out of his daze when he heard Itachi and Kyuubi bickering.

"_Where_ are you going?!" Itachi repeated firmly as he and Kyuubi walked briskly down the steps of the school, the last batch f students leaving said school making a gap for the two to storm down.

"For the eight time! Camping!" Kyuubi snapped back, stopping when he reached a worried Naruto and amused Sasuke.

"Kyuu-nii?" Naruto questioned, panicking when Itachi grabbed Kyuubi by the arms and yanked him back a few steps.

"Motherfu..!" Kyuubi snapped his mouth shut when he remembered Naruto was near. "What?! I'm going camping, with Naru-chan and my mom! Can't I do that?!"

"Where?" Itachi replied irritably. Kyuubi glowered.

"You don't even know the place! Its private property! Secluded! Now get off my damn case!" Kyuubi slapped a hand over his mouth, looking only at Naruto, who was staring back in shock.

"…Kyuu-nii…you said a no-no…" Naruto whispered, looking at his brother in a stunned fashion. Itachi snorted, his temper flashing.

"Oh really? Cursing is a "no-no"?" Kyuubi flashed him a warning glare.

"The heck?! Are you PMSing?!"

"Where the hell is this secluded place?!" Itachi answered, crossing his arms.

"Why should you care?!"

"You could get hurt!" Everyone blinked at what the eldest Uchiha just stated, even the Uchiha himself. "I-I mean…if you get stuck there…who'll know where you are..?" Itachi tried, failing when Kyuubi smiled evilly at him.

"You're _worried_ about _me_…" Kyuubi sang, latching onto Itachi's arm.

"Am not!" Itachi stuttered, a dull pink flush to his pale cheeks, trying to shake Kyuubi off of him.

Kyuubi smiled, releasing Itachi's arm "Don't worry!" he chirped, in a better mood he'd been in all day.

And all week for that matter.

Naruto nodded "Our friends live at the campsit-ITAI!" he wailed, cradling his head, the poor mopped of blonde hair just recently bopped on. Kyuubi cleared his throat.

"Well, we'd best be going now!" he stated, grabbing Naruto by the arm "Let's go baby bro." he grit out, dragging a wailing Naruto away.

Sasuke and Itachi watched them go until Kyuubi had successfully dragged Naruto around the corner. The younger turned to the older.

"…You _love_ him…" Sasuke sang, mimicking the red head. Itachi looked at Sasuke blankly.

Before catching him in a headlock.

* * *

"Yay!" Naruto cried out in joy when they reached the site, dressed in a blue tank top underneath and orange, unbuttoned shirt and jeans. He scrambled out of the car, running towards the river bank and jumping in, regardless of clothing.

"Naru-chan! Come help us!" Kyuubi shouted, pitching up the one-person tent. He was dressed in a black tank top and white khakis. He blinked when Kushina pat him on the head.

Kushina smiled at Kyuubi, dressed in a blue plaid camping shirt with a white tank top and jean shorts. "Go have fun, I'll handle this." She grinned. Kyuubi paused before nodding and running to the water as quickly as Naruto had and jumping in, clothes still on.

"Whee!" Naruto giggled, spinning around in the pure, crystal clear water, only to get dunked by Kyuubi.

Kushina laughed softly, returning to her current task. She breathed deeply, enjoying the wonderful breeze that flew through the trees, the leaves rustling.

Naiad River, located deep in Nymph Forest…the names only hinted at the magical feeling you got when you stepped inside…

Naruto resurface, spitting water out at Kyuubi who laughed. Both of them blinked in surprise when two willow branches snaked around their waists before sharply lifting them up out of the water.

Kyuubi and Naruto both laughed, waving brightly at the willow tree currently holding them captive.

"Hi, Willow-san!" Kyuubi greeted, waving his arms widely. His father had long since told him of the pact between the People of the Water and the People of the Trees.

The Tree People, or Nymphs, dug their feet, or roots, into the ground, keeping the soil intact, so that when the Rain Naiads gave water to the Earth, the water wouldn't carry the soil into their siblings, the River Naiads, the Nymphs also received the water they needed to stay alive, so they no longer had to wandered around in search of the magical substance.

All this had taken place billions of years ago, when the world wasn't inhabited by animals or other creatures, when only the plants, the water and the air was alive.

Even though billions of years have past, and humans and animal now roamed the earth, the two People have kept their pact.

The wind rustled through the Willow's leaves, a well-trained ear could hear something akin to laughter in the second.

Naruto and Kyuubi grinned when the Willow lifted them high in the air before dropping them into the River. Naruto and Kyuubi both swam down, breathing the water as easily as any fish.

They easily swam down into the small canyon in the surprising deep river, blinking when they saw the shimmer of pearls near the bottom, they touched down on the sea floor and touched the string of pearls admirably, a silent cry leaving their lips as a swift current forced them to the surface. They both broke the surface, spitting out water. Naruto sniffled, swimming over to the shore.

"Mommy! Daddy just tried to spit us out!" Naruto whined, climbing up the bank. Kyuubi following. Kushina jumped, dropping the pot she was holding.

"Mina-koi!?" she squeaked, straightening out her clothes. Kyuubi and Naruto rolled their eyes, turning when a loud series of splashes was heard behind them.

A man with blonde and sky blue eyes like that of Naruto scrambled up the shore clumsily, a worn-looking tunic and pants from a way earlier era clinging to his tone body, a tangle of pearls and seaweed in his hair to form a crown.

Uzumaki Minato coughed a few times, walking up to the threesome. Naruto grinned, barreling into the man. "Daddy!" he chirped cheerfully to the King of the River Naiads. Minato smiled, petting him on the head.

"Naru-chan, how are you?" he asked, his eyes drifting up to look at Kushina, who blushed, before dropping back down when Naruto eagerly replied;

"Fine! School is fun and it's way closer then the last school we went to, and I guess what?!" Naruto stated excitedly. Minato smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"What?" he asked, petting Naruto on the head.

"I have a boyfriend!" Minato stared blankly at his baby boy.

His adorable, innocent baby boy…

…with a fucking hickey on his neck.

All of a sudden, the current of the river behind them picked up rapidly, quickly turning into white water rapids, the air seemed to drop in temperature and Kyuubi swore to the Gods that the white water was freezing over.

Suddenly, the water calmed and the temperature went back to normal. Minato smiled at Naruto with some difficulty.

"Oh? Is that so? Be sure to bring him here next time!" '_So I can drown his ass!_' Inner Minato screamed, a tidal wave behind him.

Kyuubi and Kushina sweatdropped, fully knowing what was in store for Sasuke…

'_Maybe I should bring Itachi_…' Kyuubi wondered, tapping his chin in thought.

* * *

May; lolz, yesh. Uchiha's are done for!...maybe… lolz, don't ask what Naru and Kyuu are, later it shall be clarified, lolz

REVIEW!!...pwease?


End file.
